Rewrite ${(4^{-10})^{-7}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{-10})^{-7} = 4^{(-10)(-7)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-10})^{-7}} = 4^{70}} $